Maybe One Day
by x-MarsBar
Summary: Takes place after "The X in the File."


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. If I did, Bones would have jumped Booth a long time ago. (;

***A/N: **I only recently started watching Bones, so I have absolutely no idea if they're together or not. For the sake of this story, let's just say that they're not. (:

* * *

Brennan slipped off the hood of the car and glanced around the open area surrounding them and their car. She completely ignored Booth as she swept her trained eyes through the empty night. She finally turned to the man who was currently sitting up on the hood with his legs dangling off the side and noticed he was still going on about aliens and spaceships. She arched a brow.

"Seriously, Bones, don't you think it's the _tiniest bit _strange that moments after we were discussing the topic of extraterrestrial life we hear something out there? Maybe they're watching us. Just waiting for the opportunity to—" He was quickly cut off by Brennan who simply gave him a roll of her light blue eyes.

"Booth, that idea is absolutely absurd. It's most likely a nocturnal animal, maybe like a _coyote_, out hunting or heading back to its den. Like I said earlier, it's highly unlikely that aliens would come to Earth." She shook her head at her partner but threw another quick look out into the darkness before she turned and climbed back onto the car and reclaimed her spot on Booth's right side.

He stared at her for a moment and narrowed his eyes at her. He stubbornly swung his legs back up onto the car and crossed his arms across his chest as he glared up at the stars. "Yeah, well, I wasn't the one who screamed when our 'alien' sat up at the hospital." A smirk crossed his lips as Brennan turned her head, a cold glare aimed directly at him. His tactic had obviously worked.

"You said we wouldn't talk about that anymore!" She huffed at him as she sat up.

"No, Bones. I merely said I wouldn't say anything to the _squints_. I never said that I wouldn't bring it back up, in say, a daily conversation?" He reached out and placed a solid pat on his partner's arm before turning his head back to the sky, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, and what about the whole gun incident? You couldn't keep a solid grip on your own gun. The magnetic pull of the MRI snapped it out of your hand. So you're obviously clumsy and uncoordinated enough to lose a game of tug-of-war to a machine," Brennan retorted, both of her eyebrows raised together as she crossed her own arms.

Booth gave an annoyed sigh as he looked back over at her. "I'm not clumsy and uncoordinated! I wasn't expecting to have my gun snatched away by your little 'magnetic field', that's _all_." He gave a nod of his head, as if to emphasize his point and quickly looked away before she could give him one of her famous facial expressions. He waited for her to say something along the lines of, "It's alright, Booth, blah, blah, scientifical explanation, blah, blah." But it never came. He looked over at her and was surprised to see a small smile gracing her beautiful features. He arched a brow and nudged her with his elbow. Her blue eyes turned to lock with his brown ones and her smile widened slightly. "What?"

"Nothing. I can't smile?" She teased him lightly as she broke eye contact and looked back up at the bright stars. Maybe one day, she would find a home where she could see the stars like this every night. Maybe one day, she would find someone to share that home with. She glanced back over at Booth and her smile faltered slightly as she watched him concentrate on the tiny dots of bright light millions of light years away. Temperance Brennan was not stupid, not by a long shot, but she was amazing at compartmentalizing and being stubborn as hell. She knew she had already found the person, she just wasn't ready to admit it. And until she was ready, she'd just have to keep fantasizing about any kind of future with the amazing man beside her.

"Well, you usually only smile like that when you study some old as dirt skeletons," he explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. He tilted his head, cast his eyes towards her and found her bright blue eyes staring back. They laid there for a long time, looking into the others eyes before she shyly pulled away again. Brennan was almost always the first one to do so, and he didn't question her. She needed time and he was willing to give it.

She brought her wrist up to check the time and sighed as she sat up. "We should get back to the hotel. It's getting late and the earlier we wake up, the sooner we can get back to DC."

He nodded and slid off the hood before helping her off as well. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Now, review? Let me know what you thought! Any and all advice is much appreciated.**


End file.
